John Louie Bernard
|-|Early= Disclaimer - Bob does not own any of the pictures unless they are hand-drawn. The pictures above is by an unknown artist who deleted their work. Note - Character is undergoing editing and detailed Summary A character made by Cob/Bob This was an attempt to... literally weaponize Math. He is based off the Bernouli family, known for having many geniuses in their family on various subjects. In fact tune in for more of their family. Background Appearance and Personality As he appears John is quite the character. His body frame is not of a conventional Math Teacher's. Although it's not exactly amazingly buff signs of working out has revealed a well-built body. Dark-blue unkempty hair adds on to the air of his personality and with this unconventional style he had charmed some of his own students and fellow professors. At least, anyone that's not worth their level. He's also quite tall. John is quite popular for being quite an eccentric professor. He's incredibly lax and easygoing, not caring much for what his student does as long as they meet his expectations regarding assignments and observations. A wildcard and sometimes called crazy by some professors, one cannot deny that he's incredibly narcissistic. He can also be quite blunt in strange situations and can be very expressive with his emotions. However, even with those in mind he really does care for his students. Though he finds it difficult to be subtle or appears interested to the conflicts and problems of a student, he does what he believes is best to help out both parties. History A Math Professor who is known to teach at the Academy of Gifted Arts. A known School which has a more advanced style of teaching. By advanced, it combines actual studies with Science. Stats and Powers Tier: 9-C at base, Origin: Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Senses (Can keep track of his entire 300 member class and sense a cheater), Brawling, Weapon improvisation, Mathematics Manipulation (Leads to most of his abilities), Projection (Can create temporary existing non-living objects), Duplication (Can create temporary copies of objects), Statistical Increase and Decrease (Can alter various quantitative statistics of a target), Spatial Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Conventional Durability Bypassing, Charm (Effective against male and female beings. Yes, even dogs) Attack Potency: Superhuman at base (As a professor, superior to students. A boxer that sent a punching bag flying with a casual punch claimed John was several times stronger than him) Speed: Transonic at base (Has been known to move faster than most people could conventionally see. Almost seems like he's teleporting to normal people) Lifting Strength: Class 10 Striking Strength: Class GJ Durability: Superhuman (Took on punches from a boxer that can send a punching bag flying) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Melee range. About the size of a large lecture room with his powers. Standard Equipment: *'Ruler' - A regular ruler for standard teaching and using as a weapon against enemies. Though it really is just a regular ruler. He has a lot more of these in his classroom and can often be used as projectiles. Intelligence: A mathematical genius. He is capable of coming up with improvisational lessons on the spot alongside coming up with battle plans on the go. His typical hobby is to face someone whose ability he never faced and figure out countermeasures while he fights them. Weaknesses: Really quite a simple style of fighting. Easily charmed by girls, and tricked by their methods. Though it doesn't really detract from when he gets serious Abilities: Visualization - The ability to project physical forms for what he speaks about. In a way it's similar to creating hard light copies. Although the created images and forms aren't exactly the most durable. He explains this ability to be finding the coordinates and statistical values of an object, and creating it temporarily out of pre-existing numbers that exist in space. Increase/Decrease X by a Factor of n - Increases a certain statistical quantitative trait of an object that John is currently touching. In this method he could make certain objects incredibly powerful or useful. Has the version ' Multiply X by a Factor of n' which is an enhanced version. * Impact - Increases the kinetic impact of a strike. His strikes alone are strong enough * Sharpness - Could make it so that his ruler can slice a tree when he tosses it. The maximum limit is unsure but Astrophysics Professor Stevie believed that it's a dangerous ability. Transformation of Axis '- Involves John altering the environment during a fight with another person. Mostly the prerequisite for this ability is for John to draw a line or more in an environment. Although even swinging around his ruler to visualize the line would be enough. These lines can also be prepared beforehand. *'Translation by X, Y, Z - Easily moves a target into a position. The effect is akin to being instantly teleported, however in truth it's a person being moved fast into that position instantenously. It's quite effective for slamming targets through debris. No matter what the target would be moved into the position, and then feel the resulting aftermath of actually crashing into that area. Example, an enemy being moved through a wall would only feel their bones break after they have been placed into that position while simultaneously the wall breaks down. Used ruthlessly one can severe limbs with this manner. **'TLDR' - It's Blink by Corvo. *'Rotation by Axis' - A higher level of the above ability. It however involves rotating the position of a target area. So this could be useful for rotating one side of a class to another, which could end up in a twisted surrounding. *'Reflection by Single Axis '- A simple reflect effect. But there are two variants. one is completely flipping the area, making it seem as if everything is inverted. While the other version involves reflecting anything moving in a 2-Dimensional space, to the opposite direction. *'Refraction by Axis / Reflection by Double Axis' - The ability to reflect more than just the area. This ability can be more ruthless in terms of how it can split and reflect a target area. Divide the Factor X - Reduces a certain quantitative statistic of a target. Whether it's their health, defense value, speed, or offensive value. The effects are typically temporary however but they can be repeated to reduce a superhuman boxer into a faltering weakling. Graph the Equation - After witnessing and observing the full body of a person, John could formulate a battle plan for them. If he witnesses all their basic motions he could enhance his perspective and even mimic their technique. Of course, it's not perfect and it doesn't mean he would be able to instantly know how they fight. This is mostly for physical brawls anyway. However adding on a certain Theorem or Style can help alter how he uses this ability. *'Taylor's Polynomial Examination Theorem' - With this ability turned on, John could predict an enemy's possible movements. Even if it's just basic techniques, sudden twists and turns or feints become predictable for him. It doesn't mean an absolute precognition of his enemy but it's a battle-focused precognition. He could also implement what he learned from others to immediately know what another person could do. Thus this is sort of a Imagine what they can do type of ability. *'MVT - Mean Value Theorem' - If one can discover Point A and Point C, and Point B is between A to C in a continuous non-breaking path, one can identify what Point B is. In this case, if John could identify a person's motive and their goal, he could quickly find out the various means they could reach to attain that goal. This ability is quite situational however requiring many miniscule details in order for John to fully understand and fulfill the ability. Which is why he teams up with another Professor when using this. Regardless if John could identify a person's motive and suspicious things they have done so far, he could easily deduce their goal no matter how well they hide it. It also works the other way when finding motives. Derivative and Integrals - There is no need to build up momentum. With this ability, John could immediately move at his fastest speed with no warning. There are no repercussions with this ability if he uses it. Not suffering from a whiplash effect or any sort of perspective vertigo or motion blur. Instead, it's almost as if he's moving like that from the start. This can be applied to nearby targets whether a living creature or not, and John could control whether they suffer from actual negative effects of that or not. The second part of this ability is to completely stop a target's momentum no matter how fast they are. As if they themselves had chosen to stop. However, typically this is combined with John's negative application. Meaning they will suffer the whiplash from instantly stopping like that if he so desired. Key: (WIP) Category:COB's characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Mathematics Users Category:Space Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Cob's Pages Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Teacher characters Category:Characters